The invention relates generally to a prosthesis for use at a joint.
More particularly, the invention relates to an internal or implanted prosthesis for use at a joint.
A known internal prosthesis for use at a knee has a femoral and a tibial component which are not connected with one another. At least one bearing is arranged between the two components and permits the latter to undergo pivotal movements relative to one another about an axis extending transversely of the components and to undergo rotational movements relative to one another about an axis extending longitudinally of the components.
An internal prosthesis of this type has been found in practice to yield satisfactory results for the user. The implanted knee joint enables the user to perform movements which closely approximate those possible with the natural knee joint. In fact, there have been instances where users have participated in sports such as, for example, skiing, which emphasize the legs without being hindered by the prosthesis.
The success of the prosthesis makes it desirable to simplify the manufacture thereof. It is further desirable to simplify the implantation of the prosthesis.